The present invention relates to a process and a network for data transmission between a number of stations capable of transmitting receiving information called "participants", of the decentralized type. When there exists a plurality of fixed or mobile equipments used for the same application, there arises a problem of interconnection of this equipment and, consequently, a problem of controlling the exchanges over the interconnection network, as well as that of the safety of operation of the whole.
It is known to solve these problems by means of a system in which control of the data exchanges is centralized, that is to say that there exists a so called "master" unit which controls the exchanges between the different equipment, generally called "slaves", and which verifies their operation. The disadvantages of such a system are of two kinds: first of all centralization causes a bottle neck limiting the information flow throughout the system; then, a breakdown of the master unit alone results finally in the breakdown of the whole system.